


In the valley of the dolls we sleep (got a hole inside of me)

by Buttercup_ghost



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Dissociation, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Tragedy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: Born with a voidHard to destroy with loveor hopeBuilt with a heartbroken from the startand nowI die slowOr; midori's been here the whole time.





	In the valley of the dolls we sleep (got a hole inside of me)

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this: https://run-journalist-run.tumblr.com/post/165614471469/a-sad-concept (warning for the word ins/ne used to reference a mental break)

Midori gurin didn't like the color green.

It was funny, really, _green_ was all she was. Midori— meaning green. Gurin— meaning _green_. Even her hair was green, kuu deciding that she and her should dye them, and if course, because of her name, everyone thought it would be funny. Sometimes, it felt like she only existed to be laughed at.

She didn't even like the color, yet her hair was dyed such a shade, just to please others.

Everything about her was green. It was sickening; like nasua, like veil coming up ones throat, like _envy_.

It did fit. She was envious, in away. Everyone looked at taro, everyone fell for him, and everyone at least heard about ayano—even if she was regarded as the creepy kid—even kuu had fans. No one liked midori, though, and she wondered why. Was her voice to shrill? Her personality to typical? Didn't she deserve to be listened to? 

She just wanted someone to listen to her.

 

 

Ayano listened.

Back in middle school, whenever one would pull her hair and yell, she intervined. She said she knows how it is—she was bullied too, apparently. She wonders who could ever bully such a girl, eyes grey, alight with specks of pink, and her true smile, though rare, beautiful. Midori didn't understand.

Kuu came along later, a smile never grassing the girls face in all the time she knew her. She was a sweet girl, despite that, the sweetest she's ever met, but she never smiled. Everyone hated her for it.

And ayano, just like with midori, swept kuu off her feet, a guardian angel, saving her.

It was unfair, and she knew it, but midori was jealous, sometimes. She thought, at the beginning of it all, she found a person she could call her own, but then ayano did the same thing to kuu, and she started to doubt. 

Did she really mean anything, to anyone?

 

 

Ayano aishi was air. As if her whole life was summurged underwater, her struggling to breathe, and ayano was her oxygen tank. She wonders what would happen if she ran out, or broke, air no longer available to midoris lungs.

So, when she sees her, blushing and stuttering, so different than her normal confidence, she freezes.

 

 

Taro had approached her, scared. He was a friend—someone from childhood who moved away, than came back for high school. He wasn't as close as ayano; no one was as close as ayano—but he was her friend.

He was shaking, low voice trembling, saying he was pretty sure he had a stalked, pretty sure the dissappearances in the akademy—osana, his long time friend, just one of them—his obsessers fault. He seems paranoid, almost. It's like he's scared he's endangering her just by talking. 

She comforts him, say that she'll hide in the rose bushes, sweetness enveloping her, thorns scratching.

She didn't expect it to be ayano.

 

 

They had been drifting apart, she realized. Ayano only stopping to say hello during lunch, never staying, always moving about, as if she was to busy to even breath. She joined clubs sporadically, now, despite the three of them saying that they'd all go to the same one, if they ever joined. It hurts. She assumes; she assumes that it's her fault, that ayano just doesn't like her anymore.

How could she have known?

She was supposed to be her friend, yet she wasn't there for her, wasn't there to pull her out from obsession, infatuation.

 

 

"I- I– aren't we  _friends_ , ayano?"

She hates how her voice cracks.

 

 

Taro was brutal, bitterness in his heart and brain clouded by fear. He wanted this to be over. She wanted her to _stop_. He couldn't do this anymore.

Her eyes widen, tears forming, before she clutched her heart, clawing, as if trying to remove it. 

Midori starts moving then, almost unconsciously, before being frozen in place by ayanos laugh.

 

 

She tried to protect taro, but fails, because she always does, doesn't she? His body hits the soft grass, and you could almost fool yourself into thinking he just colasped.

 

 

She thinks ayanos laugh had always been beautiful, albeit rare. It was a giggle fluttering in the air, like the butterflies in her stomach, it was the gentle look in her eyes. This laugh is nothing like that laugh. It's sharp, hysterical, brittle. It's wholly and completely _wrong_.

 

 

She remembered when she started her blog, nervousness coloring her features. She remembers how ayano looked at her, so tenderly, as if she was the world, remembers how she smiled gentle and reassuring. She wonders what happened to that.

 

 

The knife glided through her with little resistance, taking no heed to what she wanted, just like everything in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _Valley of the dolls - Marina and the diamonds_


End file.
